Automobile dealers are required to attach temporary dealer tags or license plates to vehicles for customer demonstration or other purposes. A dealer tag may be mounted liked a permanent license plate with the use of tools like a screwdriver or wrench, but this is time-consuming and difficult, and requires the potential customer to wait for an extended period of time. Some dealers place or tape the dealer tag inside the rear window of the vehicle, although this is prohibited by many states, and several states require that a temporary tag be mounted in the exact location as the permanent license plate. Other dealers may use magnets to attach the dealer tag to the trunk or rear body of the vehicle. However, this is not permitted in states where the dealer tag must be mounted in the exact location as the permanent license plate, the tag may be easily lost while driving, and the vehicle's paint can be scratched. Accordingly, what is needed is an easy and quick way to removably attach dealer tags to any vehicle without the use of tools.